The Networking of Cartoons
by Rayzor14
Summary: When your a star, everything goes your way. When you're not...well. The cast of EEnE struggle to come to terms with the fact that their fame has long since faded and the possibility of being Out-Of-Work is dangerously plausible.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **As all of you reader's out there probably already know, I've been trying to complete a 'CN New vs. Old' story for quite some time now. My first instinct was to tackle it with as an Action/Adventure story as that would allow me explore more fantastical situations. But as I've grown as a writer, I find that doing nothing but action is, in and of itself, boring.

I was on Youtube watching some old EEnE episode when I stumbled upon some old promos. After a few, I came upon one that had a most interesting comment. "Ugh's leading Edd around. Now, it'd be Double D leading Muscle Man."

It then dawned on me.

Instead of using an Action/Adventure, I should try a Slice-of-Life/General story. It made so much sense! Soon, my head was running through scenarios and my hands found their way to the keyboard. And soon, the Fourth Incarnation of the CN Internal Strife situation was born.

This story has what I like to call 'Arcs': A set amount of chapters that revolve around a certain situation/theme. The current arc, as well as the story as a whole, center around the Eds and kids dealing with the fact that they're show is stuck in re-runs and the possibility of being OOW, Out-Of-Work, looms over their heads.

Please note that this story operates in a fixed timeline meaning that anything that might change as far as how shows air or are currently airing will not affect the storyline of said fic.

Now with all that out of the way, I give you-

The Networking of Cartoons: An Eds' Story

_Prologue: Bygones and Hot Topics_

_He stood heroically on the cliff, the staff raised high over his head as the wind bellowed angrily behind him. His eyes, once so soft and light-hearted, had grown cold and focused in the presence of the unholy monster before him. It's ethereal form, shaped by twisting shadows and given the likeness of a ravenous arthropod, snarled at him. The young mage gripped his battle-worn black cap, lifting it to reveal the Mark of Gadthos, the Unyielding._

_Below him, his comrades had flashed similar Marks of Greatness. The short SpellCloak in his yellow bowling shirt exposed his left shoulder to allow all to survey the Sign of E'Olir, He of Black Mist. The tall, imposing Campion tore his ruined red shirt aside, so that their enemy might cower before the Mark of Athe' Recloaf, The Imposing Might. The creature roared, summoning a foul wind that sought to render them helpless, but the Mage skillfully wove Forticus, the dark mana diffusing back into the ether._

_With a primal howl, it leapt forward, crushing the ground as it sailed to the heavens. The young heroes swiftly followed, lead by the Mage, who raised his staff high and shouted out his most powerful of arcane arts-_

"Edd? You busy?"

The young boy yelped and swiveled about, almost meeting the floor had his reflexes not saved him by clawing into the counter-top. The boy's attire, a tropical orange shirt and mauve shorts with red socks, was rendered slightly disheveled from his frantic antics and he quickly set about remedying the mess. He faced the voice that had addressed him, which belonged to a man with a brunette crew-cut, bright yellow graphic T, jeans and a jacket,.

"Not at all, Harmon," he quickly saved face with a smile "Just…reading a few emails, cleaning out the inbox and whatnot."

Edd would sooner jump into a pile of Ed's dirty gym socks than admit to his Boss that he was reading Fanfiction written about himself. The man seemingly bought it and smiled brightly back at him "Great! You mind showing Muscle Man here to recording studio? He has a voice over. Thanks buddy."

The man left with haste, leaving him with the rather large, green man. He looked the boy over and gave an irritated grunt "So we going or what? I don't get paid if I don't show up."

Double D mumbled lightly under his breath and slip out of his chair. Excusing himself past the man, he proceeded to lead him around the office. They had quite a ways to cover, after all; years ago his cubicle had been right near the entrance and was the prefect distance away from the break room, bathroom, elevator, and of course, lunch room. Now, his place of work was located almost to the forgotten area of the building. Where once had been florescent lighting was replaced by a very flaky set of light bulbs and a plastic Ikea reject that stood in for a real oak wood desk.

But he wouldn't complain.

He was a Cartoon. A thirteen-year-old cartoon on a network that was constantly changing its programming schedule and dropping and replacing shows at the drop of a hat. A crummy office in the back of the building was a small price to pay to still be in employment.

"And this is the Main Office Area for Marketing/Resource Management. Over there is one of the many janitors that clean the building. Primary Gift Shop to your left, Specialized Gift Shop on your right, and a bit further in the back is the Golden Classics Gift Shop. Oh, bit of a warning, don't take up a little mole's offer for a round of 'Bones'. He's quite the shark."

"Alright, sure…You know who _else_ likes offering to play a round of 'Bones'?" the man paused briefly to let the lad wonder "My Mom!"

"…Ha-ha-ha." Double D laughed nervously, giving the muscle man a pity laugh "Quite…humorous indeed."

In his honest opinion, he had no earthly idea how green man's show had gotten the green light. It's humor tended to be low-brow, crude, and make lewd remarks that eluded to something a bit more PG than the network's standards. Or previous standards as the case may be. The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack had pretty much shattered the Network Radar before Adventure Time came and crushed the remains.

As they continued forward, his mind wistfully wondered to the past. Each of those empty work areas had once been inhabited by stars. Walls were built to cover some, plaques dedicated to the owner protected others, and those that were left were already filled with the lively batch of fresh, new blood. For instance, he could distinctly remember Chicken sitting in the seat that one bored, blue cat playing Solitaire was now.

They continued through the building, inciting more and more memories of now gone characters and figures. It was a godsend when they finally managed to make it to their destination. The Audio Director quickly ushered Muscle Man along, pitching him hints and tips for the upcoming session to which he responded with another 'My Mom' witticism.

Edd scoffed, folding his arms "When I started, a script had to be _looked over _before they applied voice overs."

He quickly caught himself, startled that he would even utter such a thing. He was a thirteen-year-old Cartoon and already talking about the olden days. At times like this, he never felt more old.

**Author's Notes: **I have nothing against Regular Show. Okay, maybe I wish Muscle Man would get a new catch-phrase or actually use it right for once. But please note that this is from the perspective of a cartoon whose become jaded and slightly resentful over the years to a network that's constantly putting all sorts of barely humorous shows on while they're forced into once-a-week timeslots.

Double D _is _going to be a major focus for the first two arcs, but there are plenty of other characters out there. Next chapter, we meet more old faces as well as some newer ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Second chapter. We take a further look into the lives of old characters and see how the gang's doing after over a decade of service.

The Networking of Cartoons: An Ed's Story

Chapter 2: Faded Glitter and Shiny Facets

It was Tuesday.

Which meant that Double D would be able to dash away the rather depressing thoughts from his mind with a heaping helping of Chocolate Double-Mint Strudel Cake. He was willing to ignore the clashing concepts as long as they continued to taste like ambrosia. It was a near ten minute trek to the cafeteria, another reminder of that his time as a animated super star had passed. Now, he was remembered only as the topic of romantic fan fiction or that 'guy that who looks like a girl.'

He pushed the doors open with a sigh, which was lost in the cacophony of lunchroom chatter. He gave the room a sweep. It was just as large as it had been from his first day there. Sure, the columns of pseudo-marble and the massive flat screens were welcome additions, thought the fountain dedicated to Billy with his pants pulled down and spouting water from his…posterior was a bit out of place in the eating area.

He felt his shoulder jerk forward and he watched as a man with blood red skin and black, tribal tattoos looked back at him with a scowl before marching to his table on his mechanical legs. Sighing once more, proceeded to grab his own tray and fill its compartments with various foodstuffs. Vegetables, apple slices, steamed rice, a large, greasy Salisbury Steak, and a slice of delicious, contradictory dessert. He fished his lunch money from his pocket and proceeded to walk the seemingly endless rows of tables.

"Hey!"

Edd turned and smiled. The voice had come from a purple chimera clad in darker purple clothing etched with a rather complex design. Walking over, he seated himself and took stock of the other attendants: a short boy in a white lab coat and gloves with auburn hair and large glasses and a girl of Asian-descent with long, black hair with a single section dyed a bright magenta.

"Greetings, my fellow co-workers." he pulled out his seat and sat, producing a napkin by way of hammer space "I trust the day's been treating you well?"

"Uh-huh!" the fusion creature blurted, spraying a mist of chewed steak and apples "Dave from Animation said that if I finish all my work on time for the next three months, I could get promoted to talent scout! And Steven said my show's been scheduled to show on Cartoon Plant for the next two weeks!"

"Good for you Chowder," the young scientist said, swabbing his soiled elbow "but I should warn you: competition for the cushy positions can be _very _competitive. _Especially _for Talent Scout."

The young chimera pouted, folding his arms "You're just mad because _you _got rejected from your interview for it."

"I've been in this business for seventeen years!" he practically yelled, slamming a fist into his gloved palm "I _know _what's funny and what's not. Like that copycat Johnny Test."

The cap wearing Ed's smile had long faded, replaced with an exhausted frown "Dexter, can we not go down that road again, please."

Ever since the flame haired boy had made his way onto the network, he been a source of infinite hatred from his predecessor. If they were just going to replace him with a knock-off then they just should've renewed him for another few years. Who cared if he dragged on even after he was out of his prime? Spongebob did it and people _still _ate it up.

Before he could go on to continue his rant of the injustice of it all, the sole female at the table spoke up "My proposal got rejected again."

All eyes flew to her. All filled with sympathy.

"Oh, Juniper, I'm so sorry." Edd moved to placed his hand on hers "If there's anything we can do-"

"You can start by not treating me like some charity case." she yanked her hand away heatedly "I still have until October before my contract expires."

"Juniper," Edd sighed. Juniper had become quite prideful ever since her show stopped airing. After all, with all her co-stars gone off to make it elsewhere, it was all she had left. "The Board rarely gives any documents submitted that late more than a sideways glance. I think you should prepare for the worst…if you should become…OOW."

Every Toon within ear-shot cringed. A boy in a hula-like skirt even dropped his tray in shock. OOW or Out-Of-Work was a word of the absolute highest taboo. It meant that a Toon would no longer be employed by a network and covered by the Animated/Toon Equal Rights Act of 1935. They would be homeless. Jobless. Without purpose. Thrust into a world that saw them as nothing more than entertain, playthings that performed for their amusement. It was a death sentence.

So when Juniper gave the smart Ed a look of pure horror followed by deep rage, it was completely rational and justified. Edd sighed and quietly went back to eating his cake, which suddenly tasted bitter and stale.

CN-CN-CN-CN-CN

Eddy was feeling listless.

He and his friends had a re-taping to go to in a few hours and he couldn't work up the energy to feel excited about it. He couldn't feel excited about anything. Even the moist, delectable dessert that he was absentmindedly shoveling in his mouth. Across the table, a young boy with thick glasses and brown, unruly hair looked at him in concern.

"Hey, Eddy," he began, digging into the over-sized steak "Me and some of the guys are going bowling later. Wanna come?"

The short boy grunted back in reply.

The boy's brow creased tightly as he racked his brain trying to figure out what he could say to get his friend out of this slump. Next to him, a large bull-shark with aqua filled headphones looked at boy and sent a fin across his head. The Ed jerked backwards, the fork falling down his throat and choking him until he pounded a fist into his chest and sent the utensil flying across the room and hitting a lanky robot in the back of the head.

"The heck, Bull?!" the shorter boy shouted as he coughed, still pounding his chest

"Sorry…Youse was being all quiet…That ain't normal. You…sick or sumthin'?" His gruff tone masked the worry hidden in his voice

"…Rut." he grumbled, receiving raising brows "I'm in a rut. We're in a rut. I mean, when we first got here we had parties, stayed up late, pranked the producers; we had fun! But now, we wake up, work, eat, work, break, work some more, go home, do more work, sleep, then wake up and do it again. It's like school…only more boring."

"Well, we _try _and get you to come with us when we go out places, but you always say you're too busy." the boy replied

"And when you do come…you always put down whateva' we do."

"Because it's always the _same. _I mean, remember back when Bull first got here and we had that crazy big sha-bang? Or that time we accidentally went into the wrong conference room and saw Ms. Bellum's face? What about when Bull's show did that hour-long special and we all went off to that resort, trashed it, and Otto got that tattoo with Mike?"

Otto's face was overrun with a bright blush and he quickly looked away from their lewd, snickering faces "It was only temporary."

"If you call six years and still there temporary!" Eddy shouted and fell into uproarious laughtar, pounding his fist against the tabletop.

The laughter seemed to be contagious, as Bull soon found himself snickering then gasping for breath between his hysterical giggling. Eventually, Otto too fell victim to the infectious mood and was yucking it up with his two friends. After several minutes of this, the trio finally calmed themselves enough to return to eating their lunch.

"So," Otto spoke as he dug into a duo of string beans "what did you have in mind?"

Eddy's face split into a Cheshire grin.

CN-CN-CN-CN-CN

Ed never considered himself smart.

Even off the set and away from the need to act like a bumbling, but good-natured, train-wreck, his mental capabilities were always lacking. His first few weeks on the job had been hard; ridicule for his impaired intelligent was always harped upon as a source of humor and even his friends would join in on occasions. But after awhile, he came to ignore it all. It wasn't his fault his brain wasn't as agile as others: to quote a famous Toon Scarlett, he'd just been drawn that way.

Even after coming to this conclusion, he still didn't give up in his pursuit to become smart, or at the very least well-read. His room would be filled with hardbacks on all manner of subjects along with newspapers, magazines, how-to guides, any and every form of literature could be found within his cramped studio space. But even then, his hard work yielded nowhere near as much as he had hoped. Sure, he could name all the planets in the Solar System, but ask for anything specific and he'd be lost. He could name the most recent presidents, but anything after the 1980s was outside his mental grasp. And never ask him anything about Shakespeare. His reply would always be 'he wrote that book about the skull, right?'

One subject did stick, however. One day, he'd been pursuing through a local book store when he saw the colorful printed cover. After that, Ed and comics became two halves of a whole. He'd even gone back and asked the director if he could include his new obsession into the décor of his room. Soon, the numerous scattered piles of books were replaced with massive and surprisingly neat stacks of comics. Finally, he had a field of knowledge where he could feel as though he had all the answers. And naturally, he'd sought out someone who had as much knowledge as he did to share with.

"There is NO-WAY Captain Hemisphere could beat Smitor!" Ed yelled as he pounded his fist into his mashed potatoes.

Across from him, a small, yellow rhino placed a hand on his chest and gaped at him in disbelief that he could speak such blasphemy. "Hemisphere has Molecular-oisis. He'd move molecules inside Smitor. Smitor loses."

Ed scoffed, shoveling half his steak into his fast-talking mouth "Yeah, if Smitor didn't already have energy manipulation! He'd block Hemisphere's attack and then send him crashing down with his Smite Ray!"

"Captain Hemisphere smarter. Move attack away. Then hit with powers." the anthropomorphic rhino drained a large portion of his soda "Even if Smitor block. Hemisphere punch with powers. Knock him out."

"But…but," Ed was scrambling through the vast stores of his graphic knowledge to seek an answer "not if he uses Catalyst powers and absorb his powers. Than, he'd reverse it on him and give him a taste of his own medicine!"

His friend cupped his chin and contemplated this "Not smart. Hemisphere change molecules. Turn into Carbon Dioxide. Smitor would be gas. He'd float away. Hemisphere wins."

Ed opened his mouth, prepared to offer his rebuttal…except he had none. They had entered the realm of science, a place Ed was definitely out of place in. Heaving a sigh, he offered his hand "You win, Clam."

Clam gave a small smile and shook his friend's hand.

He enjoyed talking with the tall Ed. He felt the same isolation he felt when he'd first starting working at the network. Even with his genius IQ and abnormal strength, he was hindered by his inability to form sentences with more than four words. Every other genius had written him off as a half-wit, his attempts at conversation met with a look of condescension.

It was the main reason why he rarely spoke. If all people were going to do was judge him from the way he spoke, than what was the point in speaking anyway? The fact that his lines on the show were so limited also helped out a bit as well. He'd come to accept his impaired speech sooner than others might've, but there were days when he wished, dearly, that his artist had drawn him differently. Maybe then, he wouldn't have felt so alienated from everyone else.

"So, did you see that new episode of Young Justice last week? I was so surprised about Artemis!" Clam smiled and soon, he and Ed were slipping back into discussion of meta-humans and the aspects of mystical glamour capabilities. Each content with the knowledge of knowing neither would judge them.

CN-CN-CN-CN-CN

As a female character, Nazz was used to playing the role of being grossed out by boys.

As an attractive female character, she was used to being the eye-candy that made every boy swoon and melt in her hands.

As a blond, she was used to playing the ditz.

As a female, blond, attractive character on a show that didn't possess many others that looked as easy on the eyes as her, she was used to playing the oblivious, good-meaning, unattainable beauty.

Playing these roles did not mean she enjoyed them. She wouldn't call herself a female activist, but she definitely felt typed casted simply by the way she looked. Even then, it wasn't her role that made her so inordinately miffed. It was the fact that out of 6 seasons, 131 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie, only _two _of those episodes had her as the main character. Nearly every other time she was featured it was either as a side character or a freaking _background character. _A background character! It was as if her presence had been an after-thought, some last minute addition to fill in the empty space.

She shook her head and drove the spiked end of her fork into the tender flesh of the dead animal. Every other member of the table gave her a look, staring at the meat as if it was some sort of abomination. Nazz rolled her eyes and ate the torn piece of meat, chewing thoroughly before swallowing. She never understood why she kept sitting at this, specific table.

Maybe it was because everyone was blond. Maybe it because they all acted like they did on set and she wanted to study them to get better understanding of how she should portray herself on camera. Or maybe it was simply because it was routine.

She never listened to their conversations: Dee-Dee's constant droning on about the cutest thing she saw yesterday at the overly expensive clothing store, Bubbles constant giggling and prattling on about boys and butterflies and pretty rainbow glitter whatever, nor Lola's attempts at intelligent remarks deteriorating into mindless tangents.

It was all the same to her anyway. After so many years at the network, she'd given up on trying to improve her conditions and instead settled on simply finding a place and sticking to it. And that's what she did. And that's what she would continue to do until told otherwise.

She once again cut and ate another piece of the Salisbury Steak, this time taking much slower and controlled munches. Another, boring, routine day…

…that was until a plate sailed across the room and smack one of the robotic characters in the face. The collective mash of foodstuff dripped slowly of his face and slid limply onto the polished white floor. His optics twitched and he sent his tray flying so hard, it managed to smack a blue-faced man off his chair and into the wall.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

And just like that, the lunchroom had devolved into a chaotic battle of flying veggies, soups, and other edible and throw able things. Nazz had dived from her seat and tucked herself behind one of the massive pillars. A bowl of Strawberry Sorbet soared from her left and decked a bear in the face. He stumbled and hurled his tray into a squirrel. He grew angry and shoved a slice of cake into his already covered face.

Looking on at the chaos, she spared a sideways glance to her left. Her table were all crowded under it, Lola muttering about how she didn't want to get her dress dirty. She rolled her eyes and suddenly a form covered in condiments and bits of fruit and meat appeared at her side. It wiped the gunk from their eyes and she saw that Eddy was smiling at her with a grin she didn't think he knew how to use anymore.

"Whaddaya waitin' for?!" he shouted and held out his hand that was dripping as a glob of ice cream melted slowly within it "Get the lead out!"

She looked at the ice cream then Eddy then ice cream then her table then the treat and felt a mischievous smile spreading across her face. Without giving it another moment of consideration, she scooped it up and sent it into the face of one of the Strom Troopers. Soon, her hands were filled with broccoli that was sent at the Grim Reaper followed by a steak that landed in the face of a red-skinned devil. She fumbled when she felt something hit her side and was soon barraged with condiments. She was covered in junk food, sauce, and bits of various other foods.

Nazz cracked a big grin and fell into a fit of laughter.

She and everyone else stopped when a slice of cake hit a man dressed in a business suit right in his face. The human wiped the pastry from his face and reveled glasses that were smeared and obscured by icing. His wide nose and face both had a reddish tint to them and his brunette, duck-tail hair was frayed and uneven. On one dared to move and the only sound to be heard was the sound of the fountain and the dripping of food.

"Would the cast of _Ed, Edd n Eddy, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Camp Lazlo, Dexter's Lab, Juniper Lee, Time Squad, _and _Chowder _please report to my office? _Now._"

Once the man left, all eyes were drawn onto Eddy, Bull, and Otto: the culprits of the incident. The short Ed gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well," he started as he felt the heated glares of all the accused hone in on him "at least it wasn't boring."

**Author's Notes: **This chapter plays a huge role in the story as the FoodFight helps kick off many of the various plots that occur with the EEnE cast. As you can tell, life for our Eds doesn't seem to be as glamorous as it once was and Double D says a bad word. Nazz gets to be a main character because she isn't included in enough material, the actual show included.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. TTFN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Not much to say except, PLOT DEVELOPMENT!

The Networking of Cartoons

Chapter 2: Repercussion and Recompense

Hilbert G. McCulion had risen from humble beginnings to become one of the biggest and most influential names in modern media. His network had become a household name. His stocks stayed high even during the recession. His name was on the executive parking space clearly marked C.E.O. His name carried weight.

So, when he'd walked into the food-fight, he knew immediately that he had to take action. Cartoons could get wild, but not when they were on his dollar. So, he had called in the most likely culprits, cleaned his glasses and was now ready to dole out appropriate punishment.

Eddy squirmed in his seat, trying to get comfortable despite the constant glare of disapproval and chaffing leather seats. Otto faired little better, his face was glued to the floor and he was fidgeting like a hyper-active two-year-old. Bull's breath had become as silent as possible for fear of further upsetting their boss.

"Um," for once, the short Ed was at a loss for words "Sooo…Bert, boss, the big kahona…did I tell you how _great _your hair looks today in the light? Because it really-"

"Eddy." the utterance of his name shut him up quite quickly and he felt a mind-numbing fear grip his heart "Otto." the boy cringed "Bull." the shark let a sharp hiss slip from his mouth

"You three have been very…un-productive lately." the tone of his voice sounded like something akin to a death knell "I trust I don't have to point out that your contract has a strict three strikes rule?"

"We were just havin' fun…" Eddy mumbled, shifting uneasily in the seat "Besides, the Looney Tunes trash the place like every other week and they're still here."

"Because they're popular." Once more, the man's voice had quieted the Ed "They've been around for decades and have a very foreseeable future of continued popularity. You, on the other hand, have been on the decline for the past four years. Your veiwership has dropped by more than thirty percent. Nearly fifty for Bull. And sixty-one for you, Otto."

The young boy's face was starting to become damp with sweat and he knew that if this continued, he'd be in urgent need of a bucket.

"Our contracts don't expire for another year, sir." the formality had been almost sat out and Eddy felt his anger rising "As long as we keep doin' our jobs, you can't fire us without a good reason."

"A good reason?" his eyebrow rose and he erected himself, causing Eddy to shrink back into the seat " How about the midnight terror run you committed in '08? Or the illegal betting on the election? Destruction of public property and mischievous conduct on more than forty-five accounts? I'd say I have more than enough of a good reason to fire you, Eddy."

"That's from years ago!" the boy hollered, his cowardice momentarily forgotten

"And we over-looked it due to your popularity. We make money off of how much the populace enjoys watching your show. It would be detrimental and terrible business sense to fire a popular show simply because of unruly conduct. Look at Adult Swim."

Once again, the boy deflated and sank back into his seat. They were in vice. They realized it. And unlike previous encounters of the like, they didn't have the weight needed to back up the dismissal. A bead of sweat drifted from his brow to his the nap of his neck and he swallowed a suddenly dry throat. They were truly, truly _screwed._

"However," That got the trio's attention. Break meant he was about to impart some monumental judgment "your slots are still fairing better than others and you've shown an above average track record of behavior until recently. So, fortunately for you it seems, there's on need for OOW."

The toons breathed a sigh of weighted relief. That had lifted what felt like an anvil from their shoulders. Hilbert, however, wasn't finished.

"Punishment, on the other hand," And the trio cringed, a full body shake in preparation for an incoming blow "will be conductional probation for the next two months. You'll also be receiving a pay reduction of three percent, suspension of company credit cards, and free publicity ventures with no extra pay during that time. Do I make myself clear?"

Eddy fisted the arm rests, the leather creaking in a high pitch note as he grinded his teeth beneath a deep frown. This was bad, pretty bad actually and would cut into his plans of livening up his routine by a fair bit. The reduced pay and confiscation were bad enough, but free publicity? Without pay? That was just cruel and unusual punishment. He wanted to shout, to blow his stack both literally and that word Double D used but settled for simmering rage. Because an outburst like that is exactly how Sheep got booted out.

"Crystal." And if his tone was a bit hostile, sue him.

The three rose from their chairs, gave a respectful 'Sir', and then left out the door with a slam harder than was strictly necessary.

"Well?" Eddy came up short, turning to meet the expectant and accusing gaze of his fellow cast and co workers. Crap, he'd forgotten about them "How'd it go?"

Eddy rubbed the back of his neck, eyes shooting everywhere but at his sock headed friend. Seeing the short Ed unwilling to speak, Double D turned towards his fellow academic. Otto, never one to take peer pressure or displeasure well, crumpled an ACME product.

"We aren't OOW." Hearing this, the assembled body all sighed in relief. Otto gulped "But we're on probation for the next two months."

"What?" This was uttered in varying degrees of intensity. Man, they really weren't gonna like what came next.

"They're also docking three percent of our pay, confiscating our company credit, and we have to do free publicity without pay." There was a lull in the waiting room

"WHAT!?" That was said in pretty much the same level. Which is to say loud. And angry, don't forget angry.

"Chill, guys." Eddy was back in now, sensing the young brunette's oncoming panic attack "So we're on probation? Big deal, it's not like we haven't had it before."

"Yeah, but that was when we still Hits and could afford it!" Juniper piped up, eyes burning with a raging fury "I've barely got anything in my saving left after that CN Real debacle and now you're telling me I'm gonna have less because of your screw-up?!"

Eddy took a step back. June was pretty dour and abrasive on her good days, now she looked a hair's breath away from clocking him with those super-powered fists of her's and others were looking close to doing the same. Well, he was in deep dog doo. Lucky, he had a supporter mixed in with the aggressors.

"Pump your breaks, Lee." A boy with a red cap and green sweater strode up, blocking her path towards her intended target "The dork messed up, big time. But he's not the only one that threw some soda and steak. If I'm right, you chucked some mash and celery at Uncle G?"

June said nothing, but her cheeks were lit ablaze and she turned, twirling her long, ebony locks, and marched out the door. A few moments later, more of the casts filed out until the room was down to a handful of occupants. Eddy wiped the sweat from his brows.

"Thanks, Kev." The boy turned, eyeing the short Ed before smiling back with a 'No problem'.

Group Dynamics were rarely the same off set as they were on it and Eddy and Kevin were a perfect example. On screen, the two hated each other's guts with a fierce, childish intensity that was so often seen in shows like their's. Off screen, however, the two had clicked the day after their first shoot and have since remained great pals, despite their portrayal on the clock. Double D gave a cough and the remaining bodies gave him their attention.

"I think it's a fair assessment to say that we must be exceptionally careful from now on?" He sent Eddy a stern glare and continued only when he looked properly cowed "Regardless, this little stunt has set us back a bit finically. I doubt we'll be able to pursue our weekly brunch or other such ventures for the time being."

"But what about Summer Blowout? We can't miss that! We've been working for months on it. And I even made all the food myself and I only burned the kitchen down twice!" Chowder wore a frantic expression and Edd couldn't help but sooth his fears.

"Not to worry." Here, he reached into his cap, pulling out a ledger marked to a certain page "We're still on for it. Raj and Larry still need to decided on décor and Sarah's team are still recruiting entertainment. Ed, I trust you and Clam have posted the flyers?"

" !" Ed nodded with enthusiasm, eager about the upcoming event "We drew up on PhotoShop and printed them and pasted them all over the studio, town, and even on some cars!"

Double D raised a brow. While he knew Ed wasn't quite as slow-witted as many who watched their show believed, he was still prone to fits of hyperactivity and overzealous tendencies that could prove difficult to work with. Hopeful, those vehicles were legally plastered and not just because they thought it was a good idea. Well, Clam was with him and he was of impeccable judgment.

"Yada-yada-yada. Man, you sure know how to suck the fun outta things, dontcha, Sock-head?" Edd dismissed his friend's outburst and to go over a few of the finer details before he dispersed along with the rest of the room.

After all, his break would be over soon. And there was no reason to deduct even more from his salary.

CN-CN-CN-CN-CN

"And over to your left is the Barbera Building, where namesake Barbera first sketched his early works. If you'll follow me down this hallway, we'll pass by the statue of the studio's founder."

Mike, co-star of the TV show Mike, Lu, and Og, droned into a microphone headset. As the last remaining member of her cast and of a show that only saw moderate success before getting canned, being a tour guide for wide-eyed, over curious tourist was a rather cushy job. When the tykes weren't throwing sweets at her head. Or the older members weren't complaining about the latest additions the animated roster. Or how the in-betweens that nagged her obsessively about which show she was on and what it was about when she told them. So no, it wasn't so bad. But that didn't mean it was all that great either.

"And to your right is a picture of one of our most acclaimed programs, PowerPuff Girls which aired from 1998 to 2005. Fun Fact: Hanna-Barbera only produced it until 2002."

"Hey, Miss Tour Guide Lady?" Mike sighed, turning to address the man in the tacky plaid shirt with equally appalling white slacks and open toed sandals. She didn't know what look he was going for, but he did not pull it off. At all.

"Yes?" She didn't bother keeping the bored drawl from her tone.

"But weren't you on that show, _Mike, Lu, & Og?_" Mike actually paused at that. Someone actually remembered her show? Well, this was a unique occurrence. She gave the man a smile, tilting her headset in something that could roughly resemble a salute.

"You bet. I'm Mike, like in the title." Few ever guessed right about her origins and when they did, she was more than happy to talk about it. She, like many toons, was proud of the show they came from and loved nothing more than to wax poetic about her hay days chumming it up with those superstar names like Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Dexter, and Courage. What he said next, however, soured her mood more quickly than even the entire three hour snooze fest ever could.

"Yeah, that show sucked hard. I guess you're glad to be off it, huh?" The man even smiled good naturedly, like they were in on some joke. Well, Mike was in alright, but she didn't find anything funny.

"Sir, with all due respect, I rather _liked _my time on the show. I found it to be quite witty and humorous." Her vocabulary had beefed up a bit over the years and her accent wilted until it was barely even noticeable except in times of great distress. Which this was rapidly approaching.

"Are you kidding me?" He barked a loud, mocking laugh which set her blood shimmering "It was poorly drawn, the sets were rudimentary and bland, and the show wasn't nearly as funny as anything else on back then. Hell, I'd rather have been watching Nick-"

That was funny, the guy had stopped talking and people were gasping now. Also, his face was bleeding as he scrambled back from her, shouting something into his hand while there was seemingly blood dripping from her knuckles. Weird, how'd that get there? It would be a few minutes later after security had come to claim her a medic had arrived to look after the guy's bloody nose that she'd realized she'd decked the guy. Well, that hadn't been a very smart move.

"That wasn't a smart move, Michaela." And it seemed her supervisor agreed with her.

Stephanie Mitchell wasn't a very warm woman by nature. She'd started out as a desk assist for some non-descript manager and soon after, she had his position and corner office. She knew how to smooze, how to sweet talk, and generally navigate her walk up corporate ladder with all the skill and efficiency of a stealthy predator. Everything, from her neat, pinned up crimson locks, to her dull, brown business suit, to her equal dull flats spoke of her attitude: efficacy. And Mike's behavior hadn't generated much in that regard unless you counted the potential lawsuit.

"I know, I know. It's just, the guy was ragging my show and-" A glare had her cut off as if she'd shouted. Mike, cowed and slightly embarrassed, sank into her seat.

"I know how protective you are of your origins and those tied to it. After all, you still receive mail from Tak even after he was Reformatted." Og, she piped up softly. He'd always be Og to her. "But nevertheless, this type of behavior is completely unacceptable for a member of our acclaimed staff."

Mike snorted. As if anyone gave two squats about tour guides. All anyone ever seemed to remember about them was how dull/perky/annoying they were. She usually fell into the former. Well, she _use _to. Now, she would probably be the one you hid your children from and leered at from behind a glass enclosure.

"Normally, procedure would dictate I either suspend you or fire you." Mike couldn't help the full body twitch that word generated. Fired. It was a word that'd managed to be so offensive to toons they'd replaced it with a softer version "But, I shall do neither."

"…Wha?" Because she was pretty sure she was supposed to be Oow right now. Physical violence was only a good thing when done on camera and for the viewing pleasure of millions of Americans. Surely, the lady must have finally lost her marbles.

"You assaulted a visitor. Likely, he'll want to sue for damages rendered while on the premises, but I believe a good talk with public relations will smooth it out." And by 'good talk', she meant 'acceptable bribe' "That still leaves you with a reputation. Which we can turn into a marketing ploy."

"…Wha?" She really wasn't making sense today

"Mike, for years, people have been asking about toons and how they deal with their work and plights in life. A visitor insulted your origins and you retaliated. What seems like an assault from an employee on a customer becomes a minority standing up for their proud beginnings and defending its honor. The reporters will have a field day with it."

So, they were going to paint her as some kinda Martin Luther? Well, she wasn't non-violent, so maybe she was more of a Malcolm X. Well, on the one hand, she was relieved to keep her job and flattered that they thought her in the right. On the other, they were just using her as a gimmick and hoping to turn what is a real, honest to God struggle into a media circus. Integrity demanded she stop such a blatant use of emotional sensitivity. Her stomach and continued employment told her to shut up and take it. Natrally, she went with the right decision.

"When do we start?"

Because her being fired over this wasn't going to change anything but the number of veterans still employed. But maybe, if she played her cards right, this could actually do some good.

**Author's Notes: **Been away a while, but was working on finishing up the Arc for my other fic. Networking is pretty much secondary, near back burner in favor of it mostly because it's got shorter chapters and writing for it is a bit harder due to certain themes as you've seen here. But, I hope to get at least another two or three chapters out before it's hiatus is up. So, TTFN!


End file.
